Cookie Jar TV
Story | A Message from PBS Kids Concerning Changes in Technology | South Carolina ETV Skip to content South Carolina ETV Menu Donate Search Search Television By The River Documentaries Making it Grow Palmetto Scene This Week in SC SCETV Presents Yoga in Practice Radio Stations Radio Schedule Podcasts Programs South Carolina News Education Carolina Classrooms eLearning Resources ETV Education Blog Guest Blogger Series PreK-12 Content Professional Development Public Service Training Workshops and Trainings Local News and Public Affairs ETV Endowment Interns SCETV Regional Stations Telehealth The Scoop Women Vision SC Workforce Development Digital Backroad Bites Download Our App Made Here Our Town Reconstruction 360 South Carolina Lede Virtual Reality Tours Kids Meet the Helpers Wild Kratts Contest Weather Tower Alert Press Room Events About Stories TV Schedule Watch Facebook Twitter YouTube Instagram SCETV is South Carolina's public broadcasting, storytelling, and education network. Back to List A Message from PBS Kids Concerning Changes in Technology September 24, 2018 - Posted in Education by Bette Jamison A majority of web browsers have stopped supporting Flash in preparation for Adobe’s plan to completely retire Flash by 2020. Currently, over 80% of traffic to PBSKIDS.org comes from Flash-blocked browsers. PBS KIDS will start retiring all Flash content in October 2018, including all Flash websites and games, to ensure our users are getting the best experience on pbskids.org. We expect all the targeted content listed below will be removed by November 30, 2018. Please note that for those series continuing to air on the PBS KIDS 24/7 channel, video content will continue to be distributed through the PBS KIDS video player/app. Refer to the “Resources” column below for substitutions and resources. Site Retirements: Alternative Resources: PBS KIDS Flash Games PBS KIDS Games Page/App Series Homepage PBS KIDS Island Martha Speaks (pbskids.org/martha/) Super Why! (pbskids.org/superwhy/) Between the Lions Martha Speaks (pbskids.org/martha/) Super Why! (pbskids.org/superwhy/) Caillou PBS KIDS Video Player/App Chuck Vanderchuck Pinkalicious and Peterrific (pbskids.org/pinkalicious) Clifford PBS KIDS Video Player/App EekoWorld Nature Cat (pbskids.org/naturecat/) Wild Kratts (pbskids.org/wildkratts/) Plum Landing (pbskids.org/plumlanding/) Fetch The Ruff Ruffman Show (pbskids.org/ruff) Maya and Miguel PBS KIDS Video Player/App Mister Rogers Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood (pbskids.org/daniel) Mister Rogers (pbs.org/parents/rogers) Postcards from Buster Arthur (pbskids.org/arthur) The Electric Company PBS KIDS Video Player/App The Greens Plum Landing (pbskids.org/plumlanding/) Webonauts Ruff Ruffman: Humble Media Genius (pbskids.org/fetch/ruff/) Wilson and Ditch Let’s Go Luna! Forthcoming November 21 (http://pbskids.org/luna) Word World PBS KIDS Video Player/App Zoom Pinkalicious and Peterrific (pbskids.org/pinkalicious) The Ruff Ruffman Show (pbskids.org/ruff) Additionally, the following changes and retirements will coincide with the retirement of all Flash content from PBS KIDS. The Stations PBS KIDS Games Module (https://docs.pbs.org/display/lunchbox/Station+PBS+KIDS+Games+Module) will be retired by the end of November. PBS Parents and PBS LearningMedia sites will be updated as well. All Flash content will be removed from PBS LearningMedia and PBS KIDS for Parents content collections. For more information, be sure to visit the PBS KIDS Games area and download the app! Copyright © 2018 PBS KIDS, All rights reserved. Categories: Education Tags: SCETV PBS Kids ETV Education Facebook comments Related Posts A season of thanks and reflection The holiday season is upon us and 2020 is on the horizon. From "Reconstruction" to "Chasing the Moon" to "Molly of Denali," the Education team is thankful for the experiences... NEW renewal courses with Naturalist Rudy Mancke Two NEW ETV Teacher Recertification online courses with renowned Naturalist Rudy Mancke , former host of ETV/PBS NatureScene for 25 years, will be offered for the first time... Choose Stories Digital Education Making it Grow Palmetto Scene SC Public Radio SCETV SCETV Regionals Telehealth This Week in South Carolina Weather SCETV thanks our sponsors! Learn more about SCETV sponsorship opportunities. A Message from PBS Kids Concerning Changes in Technology PBS FCC Careers Privacy Policy System Status Facility Rental Shop SCETV Download Our App Contact South Carolina ETV 1041 George Rogers Blvd. Columbia, SC 29201-4761 Tel: (803) 737-3200 Facebook Twitter YouTube Flickr Pinterest Instagram Subscribe to our newsletter. Email Address © 2019 South Carolina ETV Commission Website by Cyberwoven